Alien Blasters
History The company wanted to make an interactive shooting gallery in the theme park. It was first constructed in 2003 and finished in the middle of 2003. It was also a Halloween Attractive. It means that it was also opened for Halloween. Queue You will enter a Secure Base. You walk up to the lines and wait until you get to the loading station. There will be a preshow of videos. Preshow A news reporter was reporting that aliens are attacking the city and a carnival. The reporter tells someone that what will happen to the world. The person said that they will be alien food. The person runs away. The news reporter takes you live on the action. An alien chases a woman and then to a car. The news reporter says that there will be help. She then says back to the station. The news ends. It goes back again in 1 minute. You will get near to the station. You get on a line of the number of people you have. You will enter the vehicle. You will also get your blasters on the vehicle. Ride The chief tells you that they will take you to the city. The vehicle moves to the city. Some alien animatronics appear on buildings, cars, and trucks. You have to shoot them at the targets on their body. You will have 12 seconds to shoot them. The vehicle turns around to the next attack. An alien tries to grab you. You have to shoot them. Then the vehicle enters a big tunnel. The vehicle turns to the side. Aliens appear on flaming cars or on top of the tunnel ceiling. If you shoot the fire, the alien gets shot by it. Then when you shoot the alien on the ceiling, it falls on top of you, scaring you. The vehicle spins around three times. It gets out of the tunnel and moves inside a super market. An alien can be inside a freezer, eating veggies, or in the checkout. If you shoot at the freezer, it freezes the alien. The vehicle goes out of the super market and enters a school. An alien can be seen inside the classrooms, lockers, or in the cafeteria. The vehicle slides to the side going sliding to the classroom. Then you slide to the lockers. If you shoot the lockers, an alien jumpscares you. Finally, it slides to the cafeteria. A bunch of aliens can be seen in the cafeteria. The vehicle moves out and finally enters the carnival. The aliens can be seen riding the rollercoaster. The vehicle gets on the rollercoaster track. Five aliens can been seen trying to get you but you try to shoot them. The vehicle falls down to a drop and gets out of the tracks. It gets to the middle of the carnival. Aliens can be seen on bumper cars, log flumes, merry-go-rounds, or playing games. If you shoot the bumper cars, the aliens get bumped out. If you shoot the logs, the aliens fall out of the log and wet you while splashing. If you shoot the merry go round, the aliens fall out. If you shoot the targets of the games, the aliens get hit by the ball. Then the vehicle gets to the near the station but a giant alien appears on a wall. You have to shoot it before it grabs you. Then the giant alien dies. You will finally go to the station with the chief telling you great job. You will see your scores and get out. You will also get a badge of getting a perfect score. After Ride You can go to the UFO Grill or get an alien plushy. Vehicle It has two vehicles stuck behind. One vehicle has two seats and the back one has two seats also. HALLOWOODS Its different. The aliens jumpscare you more and its dark. You have to use Dark Vison Goggles so you can see the aliens in the dark.